Lost Life, Long Fight
by Viral Carrier Zero
Summary: Megaman's life has not been in vain... A new threat has arisen and he is the only one who can defeat it... Who is it he must defeat? Sigma? Wily? Or someone yet to be known? This will be a long life... RR
1. Rememberance

Disclaimer : I'm using these Megaman characters, I may even toss in a couple extra characters.  
  
Megaman and Roll are running through the streets after Airman and Iceman, they follow them into a dead-end alley.  
  
"Megaman": Stay right there you two.  
  
"Iceman": Never, blue dork.  
  
"Airman": Yeah, we're the ones going to make you stay right there.  
  
Iceman starts to shoot a blizzard as Airman blasts some winds, the blizzard and wind start to freeze Megaman's and Roll's feet to the ground, making a small ice cube around them  
  
"Roll": Damn, this is never good… c'mon Mega, we have to catch them for Dr. Light.  
  
"Megaman": I know Roll… but with this ice. Wait, Fireman's weapon…. Good idea.  
  
Megaman equips Fireman's fire blaster and melts the ice around his and Roll's feet  
  
"Megaman": Now you're gonna get it you two!  
  
Megaman uses the fire blasts on them as he moves closer, stopping the icy cold winds. He hits them both, knocking them out as he reaches in and takes their powers  
  
X wakes up from the dream as he looks around the room, he finds Zero sitting in a chair, dozing off as Roll walks into the room. X wakes up, smiling as he looks over to Roll, then picks up a small cog off the floor and throws it at Zero, waking him up  
  
"X": Sleepyhead… get up!  
  
Roll giggles  
  
"Zero": Huh? Wha?  
  
"X": Get your butt off the chair, we're gonna go for a walk now that I'm awake.  
  
"Roll": Yeah, get some exercise, even though we don't need it.  
  
"Zero": Alright, alright, if you guys want to go, let's go.  
  
X walks over to Roll and wraps his arms around the back of her waist, smiling as he looks into her eyes.  
  
"X": I'm glad that I at least know someone from my past… although you're different we're back together.  
  
X kisses Roll and then, holding her hand, leads her out of the room. He then looks back in the room and calls to Zero.  
  
"X": Zero, c'mon, let's get going.  
  
Zero follows them out of the Academy and then gets a call on his wrist communicator from Dr. Cain. Zero flips up the communicator to receive the call.  
  
"Cain": Zero, I need you to come to the Jungle dome and help me look through the caverns for some crystals. These crystals are a little better for a power source.  
  
"Zero": Sure Dr. Cain, I'll be there as soon as I can. ( Closes the wrist comm. ) Sorry X, but I'll catch up with you two later, is that okay?  
  
"X": Sure, seeya Zero, hope all goes well for ya.  
  
"Roll": Bye Zero.  
  
Zero disappears in a matter of seconds as he jumps onto his hover bike and speeds off in the direction of the Jungle Dome. X smiles as he holds Roll close, then glances over to the forest trail motioning for them to walk over there where it's silent.  
  
  
  
Are they going to have a good time… or will they be bothered before they can have a nice calming day? I guess you'll have to find out… Please R&R, tell me what you think of my first fic. 


	2. Zero's Caught

Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer I'm putting in so that it won't get in the way of the story. I'm using Megaman character, be it X, Original, or other. I'm using Megaman characters. Tossing some of my own in as well.  
  
X and Roll begin to walk along the small path from the HQ parking lot, laughing lightly as they talk about the past, how great it was with Dr. Light and Rush. all the good times they had.  
  
"Roll": (Laughing) I remember that day. Rush was first built, and instead of walking, he turned the jets on and went straight into the wall. (Giggles)  
  
"X": I know. it was just funny but at least I have someone here that I know, or at least, remember.  
  
"Roll": (Hugs him, holding him close) I'm glad to be back with you Mega. just like a brother to me, but more, I've always missed you when I couldn't be there to help.  
  
They continue to walk, coming to the edge of a clearing as they hear a large thud behind them, turning quickly, they see a large tree branch hit the ground, at the base of the branch a large shuriken is found.  
  
"X": (Looking around) What was that. who threw that?  
  
"Roll": (Jumping behind X slightly) Megaman, you know who it could be. it seems a little too serious for you to joke around. remember that one time you had to go to the sewers near the volcano, who you met there?  
  
"X": Yeah. I know now. Shadowman.  
  
"Shadowman": (From the bushes) Now now Megaman, I would've thought you'd remember at least one of your old friends.  
  
X fires a blast through the trees, just sliding by Shadowman's head, leaving a small hole in the ground, feet behind him. He then begins to move sideways, Roll moving with him back towards the HQ somewhat. slowly they make their way back to the HQ, only to be cut off at the other end by a somewhat taller version of Shadowman. but different.  
  
"Roll": Mega, um. (Taps him on the shoulder) Behind us. Tenguman.  
  
"X": What? I could've swore. (Turns around) Um. damn. how can this be, I beat you both long ago.  
  
"Shadowman": (Jumps out of the bushes and stands opposite of Tenguman, looking more like a human ninja, the stockings and toe socks showing actual feet holding him still. Looking like the Shadowman net Navi from MMBN.) Oh, you mean the original versions don't you?  
  
X looks to Shadowman and fires a shot, not having any recollection of his original weapons, since he was never equipped to go against regular robots anymore. Shadowman just steps aside as though the shot were nothing to faze him.  
  
"Roll": But how can that be? Shadowman was exceptionally slow when Mega first beat him.  
  
"Shadowman": Oh, didn't we tell you, Dr. Wily upgraded us, or, one such like him.  
  
"X": What? How can you be working with Sigma?  
  
"Tenguman": Sigma. never heard of one named Sigma. only-  
  
"Shadowman": No you fool, shut up. he must wait, and only when he dares show himself will Megaman be in for some trouble, having been watched for some time, in the Jungle, at the factories and in the many areas he has traversed. I wish him. death.  
  
With that, Shadowman throws down 2 smoke balls, leaving Roll and X to stand there in confusion and doubt. for when the smoke clears, Tenguman and Shadowman are gone, no trace left for them to follow. X and Roll run back to the HQ and get into the lounge where they were, grabbing a few energy cells before they ran down the hall to one of the spotter rooms.  
  
"X": (Storming into the room) Alia, get Zero on the comm... Have him watch out for rogue robots. almost like regular hunter droids, but better speed, accuracy, and they know me. he doesn't have a chance against them, that I'm sure of.  
  
"Alia": But. you and him are the best in class, how couldn't you have beaten them.?  
  
"X": I don't remember the old strategy I used on them, since I haven't seen them since before I came to be in this era.  
  
"Alia": All right. (Brings Zero on screen) Zero, emergency, be on your highest guard.  
  
"Zero": Why Alia? What's so important that we're on emergency?  
  
X moves in front of the screen as Alia slides over slightly. He looks up to the screen, a glare of anger in his eyes.  
  
"X": Zero, you better be careful, these aren't any ordinary Maverick, or Reploid, these are old technology, but with a twist. so beware. Wait. behind-  
  
Zero's wrist comm. is taken out by a tensioning ring around his wrist. immediately disabling his arm cannon and wrist comm.  
  
"X": Zero, ZERO! Damnit Roll, let's go, we have to help Zero and finish them off right away, or else we're all done for.  
  
"Roll": Alright Mega. let's split.  
  
X and Roll run out of the HQ and jump in a car, Roll taking the wheel and starting them off to the jungle dome. They speed south from the HQ to the Jungle dome. being a somewhat encased area the size was enormous. Roll and X jumps from the car and reach the gate to the dome. Looking it over, they see movement in some of the trees, all the way back to the sort of robotic temple near the middle.  
  
"X": All right, Roll. watch your back because anything can happen here. You never know what can pop out of the trees or even from the ground.  
  
"Roll": Okay Mega. you just be careful too.  
  
"X": Sure thing Roll. now, let's go.  
  
X opens the gate, slowly behind him as he treks, Roll follows. When they begin their walk through the jungle. they encounter some robotic rabbits, being upgraded a little since last he'd been there, they just jumped, and with one shot they exploded. Finally they reach the temple where they believe Zero is being held, so they slowly enter it, making sure no traps are pulled or anything. but then, just as they enter the door falls behind them, trapping them. They walk forward a few steps and fall down a large chute. coming to a large room, lit by several torches on the walls. as they walk forward; they make out a shape on the far wall.  
  
"X": Zero? Is it Zero?  
  
"Roll": I think it is Zero. so maybe. let's slowly move forward.  
  
"X": All right. but be careful. this looks like Ringman's work, so keep your eyes open.  
  
X and Roll slowly move forward, watching the floor to make sure they don't make a wrong step. When they reach the altar that Zero seems to be hanging above, out of the shadows behind them 2 robots drop from the ceiling and one walks from the shadows.  
  
"Pharaohman": Ah, Megaman. to have finally seen you after so long. what a. pleasure.  
  
"Ringman": Now, now, he's mine. so don't you forget it; boss said I've got Megaman.  
  
"Skullman": Yeah, and I've got Roll. so let's not argue, let's just get'em.  
  
X and Roll stand there, watching them; X, being unable to remember who they are just eyes them oddly, then quickly darts his attention back to Zero up on the wall.  
  
"Zero": X, be careful. I don't know if you know them. but. they're a quick bunch.  
  
"Roll": Mega, be careful. these guys look different. Skullman, Ringman, and Pharaohman. They're all different.  
  
X jumps up and unhooks Zero from the ring restraints holding him up. He then jumps back down and arms his blaster, thinking hard to remember their weaknesses. He finally remembers their weaknesses, but seems that he has only 2 weapons that could compensate for 2 of their weaknesses.  
  
"X": I know, if I don't have weapons from their era, I'll use ones from this era that portray their weaknesses. Dark Hold for Pharaohman, and Silk Shot for Skullman. Ringman seems to be the only variable here.  
  
"Roll": Wait. those weapons sound like they could be equivalents to the weapons from the older era. maybe. yeah they should work.  
  
"X": Yeah. I wouldn't know. but it sounds like you know about it more than me, if you say these weapons will work, I'll take your word Roll.  
  
Will X and Roll get out of there with Zero? Will the weapons actually work? Who is the one behind these upgraded Robot Masters? Find out soon. in the next few chapters. 


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I'm using Megaman characters, which are copyrighted by Capcom, other characters by unknown names are my own creation and have no connection with Capcom whatsoever. I'm also using another fanfictioneer's take on an improved Roll.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
*Zero pulled his blaster arm up, aiming it straight for Pharaohman, but Megaman places his hand on the cannon arm and slowly lowers his aim, just looking from one to the next*  
  
Zero: X, are you crazy? What are you doing?  
  
X: Don't worry Zero, I can take care of it, I just hope I know what I'm doing.  
  
*Zero stops charging his blaster arm and just looks at X, shaking his head some, then looking back to the 3 Robot Masters across from them*  
  
Zero: I sure hope you know what you're getting yourself into X.  
  
X: Nevermind that. Get Roll out of here and a safe distance, because if this doesn't work... and I get destroyed... *sighs*... I want the both of you to be safe...  
  
Zero: X, you better get it right..  
  
*Zero runs off, Roll already part way out because she didn't want to get captured in the middle of this. They made their way back to the hover car at the entrance to the dome and started back towards HQ, while Megaman stayed with the 3 Robot Masters in front of him*  
  
X: *Rambling to himself* Wait a minute... I remember which weapons would work best against which Robot... let's see... Dark Hold would work on Pharaohman, Soul Body for Ringman, and hmm... Skullman... I think I need to use... Silk Shot... yes... those weapons will work perfectly...  
  
*Ringman and Skullman move to Megaman's sides, preparing to do a triple attack, he looks around to the three of them, chuckling slightly*  
  
Ringman: What's so funny when you're about to get fried Megaman?  
  
Skullman: Yeah, how can you laugh, when we're kicking you so hard you're feeling it in the past?  
  
Pharaohman: Forget the obnoxious laughter... let's just finish him off and get back to what we had to do...  
  
*As Ringman and Skullman fire their weapons, X jumps backwards. When he lands, he equips Dark Hold and fires a round at Pharaohman, dropping him to the ground immediately*  
  
Pharaohman: *shocked* What was that? How? I thought we were unable to be hurt by his weapons?  
  
*Pharaohman looks back and forth to Ringman and Skullman, who are looking to eachother, slightly frightened by the turn of events. Due to their slight setback, Megaman quickly equips Silk Shot and fires at Skullman, knocking him back to a far wall under the mantle where Zero was being held*  
  
Ringman: Not this time Megaman.  
  
*Ringman jumps to the side and fires a ring at Megaman... before it can hit his blaster arm, he uses his other arm and blocks it. Megaman laughs a bit as he stands up and readies Soul Body... aiming directly for Ringman. Ringman tries to jump away, but Megaman fires ahead of him and with the strong blast, he flies to the opposite end of the room*  
  
X: Now what was fun! I wasn't sure it was gonna work, but I'm glad it did... and now your new boss won't be so happy with you. I'm leaving now... if any of you even dare to attack me or my friends again, you will be gone like that... now get out of here...  
  
*Megaman starts to leave as they run out a back door to the 'tomb' that they were in... he laughs as he gets back outside the dome, and as he starts to walk back from the dome, he calls up Roll and Zero on the communicator.*  
  
X: Zero, do you hear me? I did it, I got rid of them... Well, I didn't kill them, I just made sure they left us alone... if not, I know what to do now... when I get back to HQ, or if someone comes to pick me up, we can sort out all of this, and I can figure out which weapon to use against who. Anyway, seeya in a while..  
  
*Megaman stops the transmission and makes his way back to HQ, only to sit back and relax for a while so his energy could recharge. When he finally arrives back at HQ he slowly makes his way back to the main control room where everyone was, Zero, Roll, and Alia. He looked around, making sure everyone was there, before he made his presence known.*  
  
X: Everyone... *Waits for everyone to face him, some startled, other's knowing he was quick, turning to face him* ... I've come to a conclusion... These old rivals of mine, are defeated by newer equivalents of the older weapons. So if I could have Roll help me remember all the old weapons used against the others, and what they did... I could easily have everyone sort them out for what I needed... Well, if anyone wants to help, or thinks they can help in other ways... meet me here tomorrow, around 8 o'clock... we'll get this done... and be ready for anything... until tomorrow everyone!  
  
*Megaman turns around and leaves the room, sighing some because it was so hard for him to do all this on his own... he may have been the most powerful Reploid, but he was always one to use help to get things done quicker, especially if those who helped him were his friends. He went back to his room and slid in, removing his armor and setting it down beside his bed as he slid onto it, just resting there, the bottom half of his armor still on, finding no reason to drop that part... he laid there for a while before Roll knocked on his door and entered slowly*  
  
Roll: Mega... do you know what you're doing? Are you sure you can get all this done, and deal with whoever, or whatever is working with these Reploids... or whatever they are? *she walks over to his bed and sits on the end of it, just thinking of what happened today, and how hard it was for him, but at the same time, not hard at all* I hope we can figure it out... because I don't want to lose you...  
  
X: I don't know exactly what I'm doing Roll... but I'll tell you one thing... I know I can do it with people like you, Zero, and Alia backing me up... we can do it together. We'll just have to figure out how to adjust Zero so that he'll have the same advantage against the enemies we're facing now. *he sighs and closes his eyes lightly* Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning... I need some sleep, and time to think over what I should do next, how I should do it as well.... Anyway... night Roll...  
  
Roll: Night Mega...  
  
*Rolls gets up and leans over him, giving him a kiss on the lips lightly before she walks off... she then leaves, closing the door behind her so that X can sleep. X slowly drifts into a fulfilling sleep, although, his dreams showing some different images, the past, his weapons, and any kind of connection that he could see between all of them, any difference between them and the originals, any signs on them as to who they were aligned with. He slept calmly after he thought of those, just drifting, slowly, through the night*  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Will X deliver the same victory as he had in the past? Will he be able to figure out who the enemies he has faced work for? You may find out next chapter... but until then, keep looking on for what is to come. 


	4. Revelations

Lost Life, Long Fight - Ch.4  
  
- Revelations -  
  
=============================================================================  
  
*The next morning, X awoke to a commotion within the hallway outside his bedroom door. He jumped from his bed and opened the door quickly as he heard other Reploids yelling at eachother down the hallway, there was a group of Reploids walking down to his room, headed by Alia and Zero, Roll was one of the arguing Reploids behind them. X ran back over to his bed and grabbed his chest plate armor and tossed it on, he carried his helmet back to the door and stepped out just as Zero, Alia, Roll and the rest reached his doorway*  
  
X: What's all the noise about?  
  
Alia: We've figured out, with Roll's help, what weapons you need to use for each enemy you run into... and we've worked out a library program for your suit, that way you can easily file the weapons and under what robot master they were once used on, along with whichever weapon suits the newer model.  
  
Zero: It's alot easier than it sounds X, Alia just has to make everything more complicated.  
  
*Zero laughs lightly as Alia places her fists on her hips and glares at Zero*  
  
X: Yeah, I know what you mean, but still, it's always helpful to get the details from her. She's the most reliable one that way, although you're always there to back me up when I really need it.  
  
Alia: Anyway... *Glares at Zero again* As I was saying, you can choose the timeline, and then the weapon... each one symbolized by the weapon name, and the era.. but yeah, I'm sure you get it now.  
  
X: Yeah, I know what you're talking about Alia, I choose the enemy, and the newer weapon that correspondes to it will equip itself, right?  
  
Alia: Exactly!  
  
Zero: Well then X, I guess we should be out of here, you first.  
  
X: All right, I guess we'll see you both later, seeya Roll, Alia.  
  
*With that, X and Zero head out the back of the HQ, to the parking lot to take a hover bike each. They speed over the wasteland that is the world, still having not been fixed from the evils of Sigma and the destruction that had lead to now. X and Zero move beside eachother and start shouting back and forth, even though the bikes were silent, they made noise with the tossing of rocks behind them*  
  
X: Zero! Do you have any clue where we're going?  
  
Zero: Not a clue, I was following you, I thought we were going to look until we met up with a few of your old 'friends'.  
  
X: Well, that's not happening. Wait, I know where we can look, to see if anything IS happening anymore. Follow me!  
  
*X flies across the empty land until he comes to a desolate canyon, he comes to a stop and looks around, slowly stepping off his bike as Zero stops behind him*  
  
Zero: What's so special about this place?  
  
X: *looking back to Zero* You don't remember? This is the place where you and Sigma met in battle for the first time, when YOU were the one infected.  
  
Zero: Oh... so... you're saying...?  
  
X: Exactly... Sigma may still be in that cavern down there...  
  
*X points down to a small ridge, where a large metal door was barely visible from their angle, he then jumped off the cliff and turned to slide down while grasping the wall. Not long after Zero followed behind him, sliding down quickly to catch up with him. They land at the bottom and the door was a little more visible, seeing as they were not at the bottom, and seemingly ALOT closer all of a sudden. X walked over to the large metal door after a while, taking it slow to make sure no one was planning anything on him and Zero. When Zero reached the door with X, he pulled his saber out and X stood aside to let him make the way. Zero sliced into the door, making a large hole for them to jump through with ease, which X did immediately after Zero put his saber away to clear the large pieces of metal. X landed inside and looked around, he quickly moved from the door and aimed around the room, waiting for Zero to join him. Zero jumped in immediately after he cleared and held his blaster up as he looked around the opposite side from X*  
  
Zero: It seems a little quiet... or did we actually finish him off once and for all?  
  
X: I don't know... it would seem so with the current lack of Maverick attacks... there's peace... but, there is still mass destruction left to fix.  
  
Zero: Don't forget, Sigma was always back, and because of Wily's help in the end... it was... horrible to meet the one who created me... only for purposes of evil...  
  
X: Don't worry, you were freed from his grasp, and you help us now. You're a good guy, and we work for the better of everyone.  
  
*X and Zero move to opposite areas of the cavern. They had been in here once before, but since then, nothing had changed, and nothing had been seen near the vicinity of it. X wandered down a few halls before he came to a large console computer, covering 3 of walls in the room, only one wall was left with 2 pods on either side of the door which he entered through... as X walked in, he readied his blaster and spun, looking at the pods as he walked backwards to the computer panels. Slowly he lowered his arm cannon then turned around to the panels, typing on the key pads to look through any files that may still be on the computer. As he booted it up, the pods turned on, only to have no action, but as X kept pressing buttons, the 4 pods opened silently, from them arose 4 Robotic skeletons. Slowly they walked towards X from the rear, he didn't have any idea what was going on behind him until he heard a noise, which immediately after, a shot from Zero's arm cannon flew right past his head. He spun around quickly to see Zero running in from behind 4 of them.*  
  
X: Oh crap! What the hell's going on? *He jumps over the shoulders of the two in the middle*  
  
Zero: Were you pressing buttons?  
  
X: Yeah, but what does --  
  
Zero: NEVER PRESS BUTTONS!!! That's what happens when you press buttons, something bad like this happens.  
  
X: Well, then let's get -   
  
Zero: Damnit X, just use your weapons!  
  
X: Alright! Don't just demand stuff of me...  
  
Zero: SHUT UP AND SHOOT!!!  
  
*X prepared his weapon, but as soon as he shot, they were gone... as though they weren't there to begin with. X slowly turned to the door and walked back down the hallway, Zero followed closely, but was looking back from time to time for the Robots that had just disappeared*  
  
Zero: What the hell were those?  
  
X: No clue... they looked like... well, the insides of a Reploid.  
  
Zero: Do you think, that.. maybe?  
  
X: You're kidding me right? Those were 4 of the upgraded robot masters?  
  
Zero: It's possible, I mean... look at this place... not a speck of dust --  
  
X: Because it's been closed the whole time...  
  
Zero: True, but then there's power --  
  
X: No severed energy lines...  
  
Zero: Okay, so it's not THAT suspicious... but I still think that SOMEONE's working out of here... it HAS to be Sigma!  
  
X: No, Zero... I killed him, once and for all... the only threat maybe is Wily... depending on where he is.  
  
Zero: Whatever you say X, I still think that there's more to it than that... Let's just get back to the base and relax for tonight... I'm done with thinking for the day, and I hope you are too...  
  
X: Well then, let's go...  
  
*X and Zero make it back to the base, and report their findings to Alia, only to find out that there were several other disturbances while they were gone, in several quadrants of the world... they had been busy trying to determine the source, and several other dangers occured*  
  
Alia: Next time... keep your communicators on!  
  
Zero: We had them on the whole time... they didn't go off!  
  
X: Yeah, the only thing I could think of, is if there was some sort of device in there that we overlooked...  
  
Zero: Let's go back in the morning and check... I need a little rest after a small encounter like that... I'll be back in a couple of hours... you should get rest too if you need it X.  
  
X: Yeah, I will, but not now, I'll stick here and help Alia.  
  
Zero: Alright, well, seeya later!  
  
*Zero leaves the main control room with Alia and X looking over the lay of the land, as well as some of the pictures they had taken while in the cavern where Sigma once took residence.*  
  
Alia: All I can think of is some sort of jamming device, that's the only way the communicators could have not received out transmissions.  
  
X: Well, we'll have to look again later... and this time... instead, we might just blast the place to bits so no one can use it again.  
  
Alia: That sounds like a better idea, and at the same time, it'll save you alot of resources and effort. Well, I think I should rest for a bit, my head's been working overtime, and I need to shut down for some.  
  
X: Okay... well, I guess I'll go too, see you in a few!  
  
*X and Alia walk their respective ways to their own rooms, Alia reaches her room first because it's right outside the control room, shutting down before X reaches his door. X opens his door slowly and slumps down in a chair, taking off his helmet, he rubs his temples with one hand as he thinks through what could've happened today. He soon after falls asleep in the chair, just resting for the next day to come.*  
  
=============================================================================  
  
What was in that cavern? Is Sigma still alive? Is Wily behind this whole plot? Is Wily actually alive? Find out in the next installment. 


End file.
